Confused
by BabyHunHun
Summary: Kim jong in a.k.a kim kai seorang pemuda hyper-active dengan segala tingkah badboy absurdnya, untuk pertama kalinya merasa bosan dengan hidupnya yang dimana pada saat yang sama bertemu dengan seorang pemuda manis -menurut kai- yang polos dari sebuah portal tak terduga. Dan sejak saat itu pula hidupnya yang normal berubah total. KAIHUN seme!kai uke!hun.YAOI


CONFUSED

Kim Jong In X Oh Sehun

KAIHUN

Disclaimer : cast milik diri mereka sendiri, orangtua dan agensinya –saya hanya pinjam nama-

Warning ! boyslove , grammatical errors, typo bertebaran  
saya seorang newbie .. yang nekat buat ff karena ff kaihun mulai punah hiks.. jadi mohon bantuan kritik dan saran yang membangun

Prolog

Kim jong in a.k.a kim kai seorang pemuda hyper-active dengan segala tingkah badboy absurdnya, untuk pertama kalinya merasa bosan dengan hidupnya yang dimana pada saat yang sama bertemu dengan seorang pemuda manis -menurut kai- yang polos –terkesan bodoh- dari sebuah portal tak terduga. Dan sejak saat itu pula hidupnya yang normal berubah total.

….

Pagi itu di sebuah high school yang cukup ternama di kota seoul dihebohkan dengan kejadian aneh-menurut mereka- dimana seorang bocah hitam-namun sayangnya tampan- dengan rambut acak-acakan sedang telihat berjalan dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup itu masuk ke kelasnya. yang langsung mendapatkn sambutan berbagai macam pandangan terkejut hingga syok.*berlebihan

Tapi hei ! siapa yang tidak merasa aneh jika seorang kim kai datang ke sekolah di pagi hari. Ini tentunya merupakan kejadian langka . memang apa yang salah seorang murid datang tepat waktu ke sekolah ? ya ! tidak ada yang salah memang tapi ini Kim Kai !

Kim Kai yang terkenal suka berbuat onar cenderung aneh , Kim Kai yang hobinya tawuran dengan murid sekolah sebelah yang tidak jarang pulang dengan wajah bonyok nyaris tidak dapat dikenali namun tetap berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya.. ya.. walaupun terkadang hanya dua orang..

Jangankan teman sekelas .. seluruh murid yang berpapasan dengannya di gerbang sekolah pun-termasuk petugas keamanan sekolah heran dengan kedatangan Kai .

Kai itu anti melewati jalan masuk yang normal. Dia biasa masuk tidak dengan berjalan kaki dengan santai namun memanjat dan melompat yang tak jarang pula karena kecerobohannya jatuh terjerembab dengan tidak elitnya-yang mungkin saja menjadi penyebab tulang hidungnya sedikit merosok kedalam itu-.

Untung saja tidak ada yang melihat karena jam pelajaran sudah dimulai. Mau di taruh dimana wajah tampan ala pria-pria amerika latin-nya itu ?Bahkan pada saat keluar masuk kelasnya-pun dia lebih sering lewat jendela daripada pintu.

Baiklah ..kita kembali ke kelas sekarang..

Setelah masuk ke dalam kelasnya sambil menguap lebar-dengan kekuatan hisapan yang mampu menyedot seluruh debu di dalam kelas. Kai berjalan ke singgasananya di pojok kelas bagian belakang dekat jendela dimana ia selalu keluar masuk untuk membolos tentunya.

Mendudukan dirinya dan merasa bingung sendiri kenapa dia bisa menjadi rajin seperti ini ? ah.. mungkin karena dia tidur dari sepulang sekolah kemarin dan baru terbangun pagi tadi pikirnya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti pelajaran hari ini entah karena apa

Pelajaran pertama hari ini cukup-sangat-membosankan . pelajaran sejarah yang menurutnya seperti cerita dongeng ditambah lagi guru botak yang sedang menceritaakan kisah-kisah sejarah tanpa titik koma hanya membuatnya mengantuk. Dia sangat bosan, bahkan setelah satu jam terasa makin membosankan. Tapi dia tetap bertahan di kelas ini Karena toh percuma saja dia keluar membolos kalau Kris dan Chanyeol tidak ada. mereka sedang sibuk mengejar pria manis di sekolah menengah pertama tak jauh dari sekolah mereka ngomong-ngomong.

"ck, sial!" mengambil handphone-nya lalu men-dial Kris

''hei bodoh! Kalian dimana !?" memulai percakapan dengan tidak sopannya, yah walaupun ia merupakan yang paling muda di antara mereka bertiga Kai dengan kurang ajarrnya memanggil mereka tanpa embel-embel hyung atau sunbae. Tentu saja karena chanyeol sepupunya dan Kris yang juga teman akrab chanyeol sejak sekolah menengah pertama dan taka sing lagi dengan sikap bar-bar jongin-nama asli Kai-

Terdengar kekehan mengejek dari seberang "calm down dude.. kami hanya sedang mencoba menjadi pria yang setia"Jawab Kris dengan kekehannya yang sekarang berubah menjadi kekehan bodoh.

"ciihhh dasar bodoh! Kalau yang kau maksud menjadi pria setia dengan menunggu di belakang sekolah suho dan baekhyun hingga mereka pulang sore nanti? apa perlu ku buat gigimu lebih maju lagi agar kau dapat berpikir normal lagi hahh!" kesalnya tanpa sadar dengan suara meninggi, tidak peduli dengan guru yang sedang mendongeng di depan kelas sana, gurunya bahkan tidak merasa terganggu dan hanya bercerita seolah berada didunianya sendiri.

"hei! hei! Jong.. maka dari itu kau juga harus segera cari pacar agar kau dapat merasakan indahnya dunia ini. Jangan hanya dengan motor dan tempat tidur saja kau menghabiskan waktu mu"

Haaaaahh percuma saja pikirnya berbicara dengan orang di mabuk cinta seperti mereka " ya!ya!ya! terserah kau saja" jawabnya sambil lalu dan memutuskan sambungan telpon secara sepihak.

Berdecak kesal dan menghela yang terus menerus ia lakukan selama beberapa menit terakhir sambil beberapa kali mengabsen nama penduduk kebun binatang.

Memandang keluar jendela.. ia merasa sangat malas untuk keluar membolos walau hanya berjalan-jalan atau pergi keatap mungkin karena Kris dan Chanyeol tidak ada. Bahkan mengantukpun tidak. Mungkin karena efek tidur dari kemarin siang dan bangun esok paginya ia jadi tidak mengantuk. Bayangkan saja dia tidur lebih dari 12 jam!

Jadi ia memengambil buku sejarah miliknya yang beberapa bagian ujungnya sudah tergelintir itu. Begitu-begitu ia masih membawa buku juga kesekolah. Aneh ? memang..

Kemudian membuka asal halaman demi halaman tanpa minat hingga melihat sebuah gambar yang cukup menarik. Gambar seseorang yang tampak sangat anggun walau tanpa warna apapun selain hitam putih. Sudah dapat ditebak bahwa sosok tersebut adalah seorang bangsawan dilihat dari pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Karena penasaran Kai mulai membaca untuk mencari tahu. Ia tertarik, sangat tertarik.

-Oh Sehun pangeran ke-lima putra dari raja Oh Sejong dan selir Im Sena. Diperkirakan berumur 15 tahun saat lukisan ini dibuat. Namun menghilang secara misterius beberapa hari setelah lukisan ini selesai dibuat dan hingga saat ini belum diketahui penyebabnya ..-

Tertegun. Sayang sekali kisah hidupnya begitu singkat. Entah kenapa Kai merasa sedih mengetahuinya. Sadar melakukan hal konyol dan memukul kepalanya dengan buku-meskipun tidak keras tentu saja. Mana mau ia bonyok karena memukul dirinya sendiri. Dasar- . Ia segera menghilangkan perasaan anehnya itu. "kenapa aku jadi melankolis seperti ini?" Tanyanya tidak tau pada siapa. Ia tiba-tiba geli pada dirinya sendiri.

Kembali memandangi lukisan pangeran tersebut. Dia terlihat sangat tampan namun lebih ke cantikk sebenarnya. Lihat saja matanya yang menurut Kai sangat indah itu, hidungnya yang mancung itu terlihat sangat pas dengan bentuk rahangnya yang lancip membentuk V line seperti karakter-karakter Manga. Belum lagi rambutnya yang diikat setengah terurai dan kulitnya yang ia sendiri sangat yakini sangat halus.

"ughh~ manisnya" bergumam tanpa sadar

Dan kali ini dia kembali memukul kepalanya dengan cukup keras guna mennghilangkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya jika saja ada yang seperti Sehun saat ini. Tipe uke-able jongin sekali.

Tanpa sadar sanking terlarut dalam pikiran-konyol-nya itu bahkan ia tak mendengar dan menyadari bahwa bel tanda pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, bahkan teman-temannya telah meninggalkan kelas untuk berganti pakaian dan mengikuti pelajaran olahraga.

Oh ayolah.. mana mungkin ada `BadBoy` bertingkah konyol diluar nalar seperti itu!

Akhirnya ia kembali menghela napas entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. kemudian tersenyum sambil menggumamkan nama `Oh Sehun`.

Namun dalam sekejap dia terjungkal kebelakang dengan tidak elitnya akibat sebuah kepulan asap yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di atas mejanya-lebih tepatnya di atas buku- yang membuatnya terpekik kaget layaknya seorang perempuan dan akhirnya hilang keseimbangan dan terjungkal.

Bukan! Bukaaaan.. bukan dia takut atau apa .. dia murni hanya terkejut! Itu saja *cheee

Hampir saja ia mengumpat dan menerjang dengan pukulan mautnya jika saja ia tidak melihat sebuah patung! Bukan .. tapi seorang manusia yang sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang, hidung mancung, kulit putih bak porselen dengan bibir semerah cherry yang lucu dan imut hingga membuatnya ingin langsung mengecup *upss- belum lagi dengan tatapan shock bercampur bingungnya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan *ughhh .. mirip seperti tatapan jang-ah puppy miliknya-jongin tanpa sadar jongin berfanboying.

Jongin menganga! Sangat lebar. Nyaris membuat rahang tegasnya yang sexy itu terlepas. Ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi bodohnya itu –memalukan-

Segera saja ia bangkit dan berdeham untuk meghilangkan rasa malu dan sedikit kaget dan keterpesonaannya-tentu saja- tapi ia merasa familiar terhadap aprodit-emm maksudnya manusia- ini. Tapi siapa ? dan dimana ia pernah melihatnya ?

Dan shock ketika menyadari bahwa manusia ini.. manusia ini! baru saja keluar dari sebuah portal (?) dan..dan.. dia sangat mirip sekali dengan pangeran misterius yang barusan ia baca tadi ! di buku sejarah miliknya !

"yak! K..kkau! kau siapa hah !" tanyanya memastikan dengan sedikit tergagap "B..bagaimana bisa kau.. Kau sebenarnya siapa hah? Apa kau manusia ? T..tapi bagaimana bisa…." Kai tak mampu lagi meneruskan kata-katanya akibat shock berat yang baru saja di alaminya. Hei ! bagaimana bisa kau tetap bersikap tenang sedangkan kau baru saja mengalami hal aneh yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranmu dalam dunia modern seperti saat ini.

Gila ! ini benar-benar gila hingga Kai rasa dirinya hampir gila!

Sambil mengambil napas dan membuangnya terus mengambil napas lalu membuangnya begitu seterusnya sambil mengusap rambut kebelakang dan mencoba mencerna kejadian ini selama beberapa detik, akhirnya kai mampu menguasai keterkejuutannya dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada manusia tadi yang masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya-juga-

Mata sipit yang dipaksa membulat dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka..

"oke.. mmm..baiklah ..kau siapa ? dan kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam bukuku ? dan apakah kau manusia ?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi dalam satu tarikan napas

Pemuda manis yang masih mengenakan pakaian tradisional bangsawan korea itu-menurut kai- hanya diam sambil mengerjabkan matanya dengan posisi duduk dengan tangan di depan kedua lutut sepertinya belum mengerti.

Haaaaaaahhh entah ini helaan napas yang keberapa kalinya hari ini yang keluar dari bibir tebal-sexy- kai. Jadinya ia mengulang kembali pertanyaanya dengan sabar dan lembut. " jadi manis.. siapa namamu?"….

TBC

AN : alohaaa saya author baru disini…tapii kayaknyaa belum pantes di sebut author sihhhh…

Ini ff karyaku yang pertama … ide mainstream yg nekat di jadiin ff karena pengen nambahin stok ff kaihun …

Harap maklumi apabila ini sangat absurd .. saya hanya pemula yang baru belajar

Ff ini rencananya 2/3 shoot tapi aku usahakan chap depan lebih panjang lagi ..

I hope you enjoy this fict

Salam cinta dari ranah kaihun hardshipper


End file.
